


共轭误解

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	共轭误解

宁羞现实背景向，超烂俗超狗血都市爱情伦理大戏点击就看（？）。这篇实在写得坏，全文流水账9k1，9k是废话。  
BE预警，破镜没圆上。  
RPS国际三禁，谢谢合作。

 

————————————————

在我被车厢里的噪音和泡面味折磨了九个小时后，高铁终于驶进了H市火车站。跳下随机起步猛然刹车的公交车，我的腿还因为惯性而摇摇摆摆。拿出手机再次核对了一遍地址，我走进了医院的大门。

这个假期我本该回上海的，初入大学时见什么都新鲜到处游山玩水的精力早消磨光了，我现在只想瘫在家里柔软的沙发上和老爸打电动——虽然自从我上学开始他就不再放水给我了，从那以后我一局也没赢过。可是昨晚他一通电话就把我支来这个陌生的城市，问他也不多解释，不一会儿微信上发来一个地址，只说让我去看看。

我按照爸爸发来的门牌号找到了对应的病房，在门外做了好一番心理建设后才鼓起勇气敲门。“您好？”我探头进去，病房里只有一个穿着睡衣的中年男人，正坐在单人矮沙发上聚精会神地打理运动鞋，听见我的声音，他抬头推了下眼镜，问道：“小姑娘，你找谁？”

我们谁都没说话，互相打量了对方几秒。这人皮肤黝黑，双腿伸展不开似的蜷在身前，看上去很高，北方人的种族优势，我在心里嘀咕着，不由得缩了下脖子。但他脸上的金属细框眼镜又给他添了一份成年人的沉稳气质，看起来没那么凶了。确认了，虽然看上去有点眼熟，但我绝对不认识他。

“呃……这间病房就您一个人住吗？”话没说完我就觉得问得蠢，这间病房虽然面积不大，沙发、冰箱、电视等摆设倒是一应俱全，一看便知是昂贵的单人间。中年男人点点头，我便借口走错房间道歉退了出来。

 

我跑去楼梯间打电话：“爸，你地址是不是给错了？我不认识病房里那个人！”

“你会不会走错了？那人长什么样？”

“唔……挺高的一大叔，有点黑。”

“他状态怎么样？”

“我感觉还可以吧，挺有精神的，说话也中气十足的。话说爸你到底让我来见谁嘛？遮遮掩掩的什么都不说，我还以为我那个人渣前男友住院了你让我来见识一下呢。”

“别闹了，他住院也是被我打的。你回来吧，爸爸给你买今天晚上的机票。”

“哈？我这么远白来一趟是吗？老姜你有病吧？”

“零花钱——”

“对不起对不起，您是爹。”

 

我丈二和尚摸不着头脑，机票订单已经通过短信发到了手机上。这座北方城市地处边陲，民风豪爽淳朴，受边境交流往来的影响，建筑也多是典雅的俄式风格。我决定去城区里逛一逛，打发掉接下来的几个小时再去机场。我收起手机往外走，却意外碰见从电梯里出来的宋义进。

我爸姜承録年轻的时候是有名的职业电竞选手，职业生涯颇有些光辉成绩。不知为什么，其他选手退役后要么转行娱乐向主播，要么去做解说和教练，姜先生却彻底离开了电竞行业，连从前的队友都甚少来往，宋义进叔叔是为数不多和他保持联系的人。这会儿我俩在离上海千里之外的医院走廊里相遇，彼此都吃了一惊，直觉告诉我这绝不是巧合。

“你怎么在这？”我们异口同声地问对方。

“我来看朋友，你是怎么跑到这来的？就你自己？shyshy呢？”

“我爸没来啊……他，他就昨天给我个地址，让我来这里看看。”

我这位总是笑呵呵的好脾气长辈脸上的表情变幻莫测，他问：“他让你来看谁？”

我摊开手，表示自己什么也不知道，咱也不敢问。“我按他给的门牌号进去看了，但不认识那个大叔，可是总觉得有点……啊！他是你们以前的队友是不是？我有一次看到网上的旧照片，好像有这个人，但是我不太确定，也不记得他叫什么来着。”

义进叔的圆脸上写满了困惑，显然他没理解我爸在想什么。其实我也不太懂让女儿来探病自己的前同事这种操作，但是既然知道了对方的身份，这样不声不响地走掉似乎不太好。何况是老姜要我来这里，也许就表示虽然平时不常联络，但他仍然关心着这位老朋友？既然如此，还是去问候一下对方比较好。

我这样说着，义进叔虽然还是一脸迷惑，却也没有反对。“那你先去，我买点探病的东西就来。”

我再三表明和陌生的长辈接触很尴尬，愿意和他一起去采购甚至可以当搬运工给他提东西，但义进叔还是不容置疑地把我推进病房，然后瞬间消失在门口。我撞在门板上栽进房间时发出了一声巨响，等我踉跄几步站稳时才看到已经从沙发挪到床上的病人，他手上连着输液管，正从镜片上方惊讶地看着我。

场面太凝固了，我在心里强烈谴责着老姜和老宋这两个不靠谱中年人，表面上却只能笑着和病人打招呼：“那个……高先生您好（我偷看了他的床头卡），我是姜承録的女儿，他知道您病了，让我来看看您。”

高先生更惊讶了，我注意到他的眼神里闪过一丝光亮，是和诧异完全不同的那种，豁然开朗喜出望外的光亮，“哦……哦！你好你好！”但旋即又黯淡下去，不过他还是很热情地招呼我坐，嘴里一边小声嘀咕着：“没想到筛哥的孩子都这么大了……”

我顺着他指的方向坐在床边的扶手椅上，却因为太紧张没看清高度，绒面的椅子又过于柔软，一下像跌倒似的陷进椅子里，弹簧在我身下发出咯吱的惨叫声。他的床头柜上放着不少吃的，被他一股脑塞给我，和每次去奶奶家被零食兜头埋住的场景十分神似。高先生用带着点局促的语气问我：“筛哥怎么想到让你来看我的？他没一起来吗？”

看吧，姜承録，这就是你平时不联系朋友的下场，偶尔散发一下善意都让别人受宠若惊不敢接受，最后还要我来收拾你的烂摊子。“我也不太清楚，就是他忽然给我地址，让我来探望您，他没和我说太多。”他聚精会神地听我说话，脸上几乎有些急切期盼的意味，我心里忽然有些难过，眼前的人和我爸差不多年纪，却连住院也没人在旁照顾，连多年未见的同事的消息都这样关心。

“他……他本来想来的，但是工作那边一时走不开这样子。”我撒了个谎，老姜似乎根本没有来看他的意思，但我不忍心就这样告诉他，让这位有点落寞的长辈再失望一次。

他似乎有点失望，但看上去心情仍然不错，“也对，要以工作为主嘛——你父亲现在做什么工作？”

“他在一所大学里教音乐。”

“我有快二十年没见筛哥了吧……今年是？对，2042年，那就是正好二十年。”他向后靠在枕头上，若有所思地回忆起来。他的眼睛向我的方向看过来，但又完全没在看我，而是向后一直穿透墙壁，落到很远的地方去了。说起过去在IG基地生活训练的事他兴致很高，却冷不防捂住嘴猛咳起来，另一只手一会儿也放到胸前去，似乎剧烈的咳嗽牵扯着气管，连带着胸腔里都痛极了。我被吓了一跳，连忙按响呼叫铃，一边手忙脚乱地替他拍着背。

来势汹汹的咳嗽终于平息下来，护士给他戴上了吸氧鼻管，他冲我歉意地点头：“让你看笑话了，”说着又撮起下唇，像小孩儿似的去吹鼻子前的异物，“这玩意儿戴上也太丑了。”

“您还好吗？”我问，想了想又补充道：“我爸也问了我您的身体状况怎么样。”

“就是一点老毛病，没啥大事儿，你也别告诉筛哥了。他呢？他怎么样？”

“我爸他……都挺好的。”

高先生忽然笑了，又引起几声咳嗽，他伸手去够床头柜上的杯子，我搭了把手递给他。他吹吹热气，眼镜上立刻蒙上一层白雾，高先生试探着喝了两口，开口道：“我一听你管筛哥叫爸总觉得有点违和，就忍不住想笑。不过细想想也能理解，筛哥那么傲的人，也不可能让你叫妈，你说是吧？”

这段话彻底把我听蒙了，简直不知道他是从何说起的，“啊？什么？我没懂。”

他也愣住了，如果现在有人进来，就会看到我们两个带着相同的两脸懵逼表情大眼瞪小眼。高先生整理一下思路，换了个方式说：“不是，你不是筛哥生的吗，我的意思是他那个性格，肯定要嘴硬让你只能叫他爸爸，一想还挺可爱的这样子。”

“啊？我不是我爸生的啊？”

“啊？那你是……买皮肤送的？你在逗我？”

“哎呀不是！姜承録是我亲爹，但是我不是他生出来的，他一个Beta也没有这功能啊。他说我母亲生下我后就和他分开了，所以这些年一直是他一个人带我。明白了没？”我和这位长辈交流起来着实有些障碍，这简直是教科书式的跨服聊天。

高先生脸色骤变，这是继老宋之后我今天第二次看到这种表情了。他忽然扶住床上的护栏向我探身过来，盯住我的眼睛，压低声音问：“你不知道筛哥是Omega这回事？”

小时候每次撒谎，姜先生都是用这样审我的，我没想到他这位前队友的语气神态和他如出一辙，下意识说了真话：“不知道啊……怎么可能呢？”

忽然被告知老父亲可能是亲妈，我有点怀疑人生，脑子里乱得很，许多从前一直被我忽视的细节却自动跳出来：我从未见过母亲，甚至连一张照片也没有，幼儿园时从衣柜深处翻出来的尘封许久已经过期的信息素香水（老姜解释说是母亲曾经用过的东西），爸爸肚子上和后颈处的手术疤痕，他说自己做过阑尾炎手术，可是切阑尾哪有从正中开口的呢？

我站起来匆匆道别，急着出去给爸爸打电话问清楚到底是怎么回事，高先生正托着下巴若有所思，心不在焉地应了句“再见”。我走到门口，刚要按下把手又听到背后传来他的声音，他一连声地把我叫回去：“孩子，最后问你一下，你叫什么？今年多大了？”

“我叫姜柠，今年十九……有，有什么问题吗？”

他猛地坐直身子，似乎想说些什么，脸上的肌肉却细微地颤抖着，一个字也没说出来。他的反应大到甚至让我觉得古怪，心脏也没有预警地狂跳起来。护士开门进来换药，对着塑胶输液袋上的标签核对患者信息：“高振宁是吗？给你换下药。”

脑子里冒出一个猜测，细节像逐渐归位的拼图一样严丝合缝地拼装起来。我拉开卫生间的门，冲进去呕吐起来。

 

我趴在桌子上把头埋在手臂里，门外服务生来来往往的脚步声与食客们的谈笑声传进来，更显得单间里寂静得让人尴尬。翻滚沸腾的火锅汤底香味无孔不入地钻进鼻子，宋义进拍拍我的头，推过来一个装着牛肉的碗：“饭还是要吃的，起来起来。”

“这都叫什么事儿啊！”

“往好处想想，没准他们两个的关系能缓和一下呢，也许他叫你来，就是态度开始软化的表现。”义进叔人很好，绞尽脑汁地搜刮出两句话安慰我。

“可是我爸让我今晚就回去，而且这都多久了？二十年了，想好早好了，还能等到今天？”我实在不理解他让我跑这一趟的用意，想了半天也没理出头绪，连带着胃也绞痛起来。我夹起一筷子肉塞进嘴里用力咀嚼着，努力把大脑里的乱麻清空。

经历过在我迄今为止的十九年人生中最沉默的一顿饭后，我向后瘫在椅背上，拿出手机想给姜先生发消息询问，但他的态度似乎并不想让我深究。说起来连我自己都诧异，我竟然和一个第一次见面的陌生人拉起家常来，还把自己的身世扒了个底儿掉。

宋义进看我把消息栏里的字打了又删，给自己倒了杯茶，缓缓开口：“当年我们几个被称作完全体小IG，自S8世界赛后进入了很长一段时间的全盛期，很多大赛……”

“叔，停，我现在没心思听你们的辉煌历史。”

“很多大赛都一路顺风顺水地过来了，也拿了不少冠军。”老宋没理会我的打岔，自顾自说下去，似乎笃定我听到后面一定会安静地听他讲完，“但是S12那一年我们的成绩很不理想，职业选手的保鲜期只有那么几年，永远都有新的、更年轻的、更有天赋的选手崭露头角。2022年的世界赛我们经历了滑铁卢式的惨败，连淘汰赛都没能闯过去。从世界赛回来没多久他们两个就分开了，shyshy和宁王大吵了一架，后来的事就和你知道的差不多了：shyshy退役回了韩国，第二年你就出生了。”

“他们那时候是情侣吗……那又为什么闹翻了？”

“Shyshy分化得晚，可能跟他本人的体质有关，再加上我们作息不规律总是熬夜，我们打完S8他才分化成Omega。当时杰克和小宝的情侣关系已经内部公开了，我有小钰，当时他忽然分化进入发情期，是宁王帮他咬了个临时标记。他们两个向来关系好，赛场上宁王一直很照顾shyshy，总是给他资源啊，去上路反蹲之类的。你没看过我们的比赛不了解，但是当时关注IG比赛的所有人都调侃我们上路是条双人路，宁王上路草丛买房之类的。 有了这份临时标记的关系，这两个人走得更近了，后来宁王完全标记了shyshy，他们两个也就正式确定了关系。”

“这件事在当时的所有人看来都是水到渠成的事，只是时间早晚的问题。宁王是那种对资源需求比较高的打野，不常让人头，河道蟹也会让我们线上去帮忙守，但是所有人都看到他对theshy选手偷他野区发育几乎是纵容的态度。大家都挺看好他们的吧，但是其实赛场上配合默契，和生活里合拍是不能混为一谈的。”

“倒不是说他们日常不能好好相处，平时也挺甜的，总是秀我们一脸——当然了，主要是秀小钰不在身边的我。他们两个人性格都不坏，宁王豪爽幽默，看事情也通透，shyshy心思细，又温柔，怎么看都是很配的一对。”

“但是他们两个人有个共同的特点，就是骨子里的傲气，这两个人，一个顶着天才的名声出道，另一个职业道路初期很是坎坷，转职打野后经历了一段低潮期，硬是搓磨出一股不肯低头的硬气。你这样听着会觉得他们都是很值得人喜爱和尊重的性格，的确如此。但是这样的两个人在一起，顺利倒还好，如果有什么矛盾，很大概率会一发不可收拾，谁也不肯先服软。”

“S12那一年我们几个打得比较艰难，在LPL联赛中不再像从前一样大优势碾压，强队越来越多，我们和其他战队的常规赛都打得有来有回，虽然最后以一号种子的身份拿到了世界赛的门票，但是究竟胜得有多险只有我们自己知道。”

“但是S赛败了。我们败得很难看，连半决赛都没闯进去就铩羽而归。电竞圈你也知道，菜是原罪，尤其是对于我们这种从巅峰跌落光辉不再的队伍，舆论反扑起来要更加凶猛，那个恶评和谩骂的程度是铺天盖地的。那一段时间大家的情绪都很低落，我们连看一眼微博论坛的底气都没有，生怕心态更加崩溃。”

“你爸爸那时候承受的压力更大了，有很长一段时间，他都是毋庸置疑的世界第一上单。但是他的打法不是所有人都能理解和接受的，过于激进了。这样的风格顺风时还好，团队被压制的时候就很容易被对面集体针对，进一步把整个局势带崩盘。S赛上我们最后输的那一小局，shyshy被对面抓了两波关键的节奏点，再想做事就比较困难，最后雪球越滚越大输掉了比赛。从前他巅峰的时候，所有人都称赞他有多么敢想敢做，他的操作和意识达到了何等可怕的程度，但是只要他输这一次，这些称赞都变成了钉在耻辱柱上的钉子，他们骂他不自量力葬送了比赛，是整个团队里最没脑子的短板等等，那些话即使过了这么多年，我还记得一清二楚，你想想作为被骂的那个人，所有人都把责任归咎于他，shyshy心里该有多难过。”

“宁王把他手机里的所有社交软件全卸载了，shyshy表面上看起来风平浪静的，但是我们都知道他心里有多不甘，多想一雪前耻。那时候他每天都排位到很晚，话也比平时少了一些。他们两个本来比平时要更亲密一些，这也好理解，两个人互相扶持，日子总会好过很多的。”

“可就是忽然有一天他们两个毫无预兆地吵翻了。那天早上我刚醒，下楼去厨房冰箱里拿牛奶喝，忽然听到训练室里宁王在大声讲话，语气也很不好。我刚走过去想看看怎么回事，宁王就摔门出来了，我站在门口向训练室里张望了一下，shyshy一个人背对着门低头站着，过了一会儿才随手拉了把椅子摇摇晃晃地坐下，手撑着头整个人陷进椅背里，看上去很疲惫的样子。没过多久，他就和老板还有经理说自己想要退役回国，走的时候宁王没去送他，他也没和宁王道别，只有我们几个剩下的队员看着他背挺得笔直大步流星上了飞机。”

“……所以他们俩是为了什么事能闹得这么老死不相往来？”

“不知道。”宋义进耸耸肩，表示爱莫能助，“这种事外人怎么能说清楚，问我还不如问问神奇的海螺。你吃饱了吗？服务员，再加两盘肥牛——”

 

两个小时后，我带着满身火锅味儿再次坐在了高先生的床头。气氛一度十分尴尬，高振宁完全没有为人父的思想准备和实践经验，而我虽然给人当了快二十年狗儿子，此刻面对这个全新版本还是完全操作不起来，只好闭麦。过了好一会儿，还是他清了清嗓子率先打破沉默：“那个……你和筛哥，眉眼还挺像的哈。”

“也是，你一个女孩，像我也算是完了。”他说着还举起手机，在黑色屏幕的反光里照了一照，“其实我年轻的时候颜值还是可以的，讲道理。”

我连连点头，对对，你说得都对。

“那么……你有什么打算呢？”我问他。

高振宁嘿嘿一笑，全无初见面时成年人的沉稳样子，“听起来好像你在邀请我和你一起回去见筛哥一样。”

“那倒也不是。”我拒绝得干脆，他夸张地撅起嘴，做出一个委屈的表情。说实话，过了最开始的僵硬阶段，他性格里幽默的一面渐渐显露出来，至少我对他讨厌不起来。

“这个也要看情况吧……”一米八多的中年大叔打着吊瓶抱着枕头嘤嘤嘤我实在是扛不住，话里就带了点转圜的余地，“你们二十年没见面了，可见当年的矛盾不那么好解决的，现在即使想破冰，说实在的，不是那么容易吧？行了行了你是我亲爹成不成？别撒娇了，我要吐了。”

“其实这期间，我们也见过一次面。大概筛哥退役六七年后，那时候我被老东家找回去当教练，当年春季赛的决赛场地定在上海，中间我想去洗手间，后台给选手和工作人员用的那个却正在清洁中，没办法，我只能绕去观众席那边，这时候碰见了筛哥。”

“我远远地看到有人正在走廊的交叉处晃来晃去，看样子像是迷路了，我也没在意，走到近处才发现眼熟极了。我追上去拉下他的口罩，果然是他。筛哥没想到我会就那么冲过去，被吓了一跳，反应过来就用力挣脱了我拉他的手。”

“其实我当时心里想的都是要他回来，但是我太激动了，导致想好的那些话一句也没说出来，只能傻呆呆地和他面对面站着。所有人都在关注场上的战况，在走廊里还能听到激情澎湃的解说和观众粉丝们的欢呼和呐喊声，走廊里除了我们两个一个人也没有，所以我就很可耻的——啊，你分化了吗？”

“高中分化的，Alpha。”

“那你记住不要学我——我释放了一点信息素。”

“五分钟，十分钟就那么过去了，这一局比赛都快打完了，但是筛哥一点反应也没有。他就那样安安静静地站在那，你应该知道，他生气的时候脸上也是那种淡淡的、温和的表情，但你就是觉得这人离你特别远，无论你说什么做什么，都不能缩短哪怕一厘米的距离。他的眼神落在你身上，却又没在看你，冷淡得像是陌生人。”

“Omega没法抗拒标记过自己的Alpha的信息素，当时我像被人迎面泼了一盆凉水，耳朵里嗡嗡作响，脑子里只有一个念头——筛哥洗了我的标记。”

“我心里满是委屈，只觉得自己这么久以来的愧疚和想念都成了笑话。在我们两个这段关系结束后只有我自己停留在原地，好像你珍藏很久的那些过去都被人当成可以随意丢掉的垃圾。但是我还是对他气不起来，甚至都不敢和他对视一眼就转身走了。现在想想那样落荒而逃实在是太狼狈了，但是在那个时间和场景下我也只能那样做。”

“因为我怕自己只要看他一眼，就会忍不住走过去抱住他。可是他的态度明明白白告诉你，这个人的心已经不再属于你了，哪怕你有千般好万般好，你还记着他所有的习惯和怪癖，你收集了曾经那些快乐小心翼翼保存起来，他都不稀罕。”

“所以我逃了，为了保留那点年轻气盛又最没用的自尊。”

我忐忑着举起手打断他：“那个……我爸后颈那里有条手术切口的疤痕，所以我猜，可能是因为他切除了腺体，才没办法察觉到你的信息素，大概，我乱猜的。”

他也许已经猜到了点眉目，听到我如此说，只是笑着摇头：“其实这么多年以后再问我，如果我再主动一点拉住他的手，是不是就不会闹得这么僵。这个我不清楚，我只知道自己错过的机会已经无法弥补了。人的一辈子能有几个二十年呢，破冰说着简单，上下牙一磕比什么都容易，可是如果这样就能把分开后彼此为对方受的折磨一笔勾销，是不是也太轻松了点？我想不出筛哥这些年做单亲家长多辛苦，如果他不想，我没理由也没资格跳出来情感打劫。”

我本想问清楚他们分开的原因，但他看起来已经很疲惫了，闭着眼睛靠在堆叠起来的被子上，我便就此打住。房间里一时只有墙壁给氧发出的烧开水似的轻柔的嘶嘶声。时间随着输液管里不停滴注的液体一起流得飞快，白墙被窗外斜照进来的光映成桔红色，让这间病房看起来也有了点暖烘烘的舒适感，我还要赶飞机回家，于是起身告辞。

高振宁站起来拥抱了我，也许是继承了他基因的缘故，我的身高不算矮，他的下巴蹭在额头上，胡茬没剃干净，但我没有躲开。

送我出门时，他说：“我犯过一次错了，你以后要勇敢一点。”

 

下了飞机又换地铁，折腾到家已经快十点，姜承録听说我和义进叔一起吃了午饭坚决不允许我再吃东西，打滚耍赖半天才赏了我一瓶酸奶。他戴上耳机练琴，我趴在一旁沙发上行注目礼。

热手的音阶练习被他弹得七零八落，他索性停了手，转过来侧坐在琴凳上问我：“说吧，你想问什么？”

“嗯……也没什么。”

“越是爱生病的人越讳疾忌医，觉得自己久病成良医，对那点经验过于自信。他对医院很抵触，总是说‘这点小问题，几天就挺过来了’。我听Rookie哥说起他住院了，想着总不会是什么感冒发烧的小问题，正好你也闲着，趁他还活着的时候让你们见一面也好。”

我冲他大翻白眼，“爸，你关心人家打一个电话不就好了吗？尊重一下现代科技好不好？”

“打电话说什么呢？”他摇头，“我们刚搬来上海那一阵，宁……高振宁还在做教练。我去偷偷看过他的比赛，结果那天下班有事耽搁了一会儿，比赛已经开始了，我在场馆里迷了路，却意外地遇到他。”

“我本打算看他们获胜了就提前退场，完全没料到会在那里见面。我也不记得那时沉默了到底有多久，就在我刚下定决心将你出生的事全告诉他的时候，他转身走了，连一个眼神都懒得给我。”

“那个时候都已经无话可说了，又是十几年过去了，还有什么可聊的呢？我本想回国去，又收到了现在这份工作的录用通知，干脆就住下来了。”

“我还是职业选手的时候，在赛场上赢得多输得少，年少成名，又有那么点天赋，几乎没有服过谁。其实最后一场世界赛输了我心态也还好，电竞这一行最不缺勤奋的天才，不会有人一直赢下去，但我自认不比他们差，输过一次明年再找回来就行了。反倒是宁，他虽然嘴上说得洒脱，要和喷子对线比比谁功力更强之类的，但我觉得他心里给自己的压力比我更甚。”

“所以你们两个就闹矛盾了吗？因为火气大之类的？”

“我私下增加了自己的训练量，有一天通宵rank之后他发了火，具体说了什么我已经记不清了，大概意思是这么拼也改变不了已经有的结果，只熬垮了自己，太不值。可当时的我并不觉得自己有错，反而觉得每个人排解的方式都不同，他应该理解我才对。我不像他那么生气，只是忽然觉得疲惫，这些年来该拿的荣耀已经拿了个遍，心里那口气一泄，想着到此为止也好，约也没续就回了国，大概让他失望了吧。”

这和我听到的另一个版本几乎是两个故事，一时不知怎么回答，想转述高先生的话，却被他打断：“你觉得这是个耽搁了太久的误会吗？”

答不出问题时，反问对方是个不赖的解决方式。我又把问题丢还给他：“重点应该是，你们还爱对方吗？”

和我不一样，他答不出问题时总爱答非所问，“本意是互相关心的话却没能传达给对方，沟通这样成问题的两个人真的能走到最后吗？与其天长日久地把感情消磨掉，其实这样也可以接受，起码这么多年过去，彼此的缺点全忘掉了，只记得对方的好。”

“爸……虽然我没立场这么说，但是你别留下什么遗憾哦。”

“最后的机会早就被我们亲手放掉了，再来一次还要重蹈覆辙，还是算了吧。”他的样子还算释然，站起来向卧室走去，“早点休息，很晚了。”

“哎爸，老姜！”

“嗯？”他回过头，给我一个询问的眼神。

“其实你只是找借口安慰自己，是这样吗？”

“是。”

他回答得坦然，棕色的实木门在他身后缓缓合上，我把喝光的酸奶瓶扔进垃圾桶，只觉得这的确是个不折不扣的悲剧。

——Fin.


End file.
